Advantages
by ram of the forest
Summary: SasuNaru ONE-SHOT. After an exhausting mission, Naruto stops at a hot spring resort to relax but soon finds out that Sasuke just happens to be staying there as well and a battle ensues.Actionand a little romance Warning:Lemon


Yay I'm back! Ok so I know I should be working on KireNaruto BUT… I was reading the manga (for Naruto that is) and I got hit with inspiration when I saw some fan art (it wasn't anything spectacular just a drawing of Sasuke and Naruto with the backs of their heads touching with looks of hatred plastered on their faces) and so here I am typing this at 12 in the morning… ENJOY!!!! (P.S. I promise I'll get chapter 3 of KireNaruto up this weekend)

Warnings: Spoilers (a little bit) up to like the 36th manga, Yaoi **LEMON,** and language.

Disclaimer: huh what… I own what know… oh yeah that's right nothing!!!

--Advantages--

"Fuck" the word had left his mouth before he was even able to think of restraining it. He heard a scoff from the man standing behind him, their backs were touching.

"I wouldn't have thought that a few enemy ninja would have had you shaking" the smug, and infuriating, voice of the aforementioned 'scoffer' said.

"_A few_ enemy ninja? I think that this" the blond ninja motioned to the countless shinobi surrounding them "doesn't _exactly_ constitute as a few!" Naruto tugged half-heartedly on the leather collar wrapped around his neck. Another scoff.

"Since when has the man who redefined the words _multi__ shadow clone jutsu _been deterred by a few hundred ninja?" the brunette smirked knowing that the other couldn't see it.

"Shut up teme! When this is through it's your ass I'll be kicking next!" the brunette chuckled lightly. "but how about, for now, we call a truce". There was a moment of silence from the other man.

"Truce" then he waited for a second before adding "dobe"

"Whatever, just don't die" and with that Naruto Uzumaki lunged forward, kunai in hand.

With a roll of his eyes Sasuke Uchiha's fingers slid around the hilt of his own weapon. The familiar metallic sound of the blade sliding from its sheath made a calm overcome his senses and the rush of adrenaline swirling through his veins made him smirk even wider. With a graceful movement the raven haired man stepped forward and joined the battle as well.

'_Damn!' _the blonde thought his kunai coming up to parry a shuriken _'where the hell did they all come from?' _he sighed_ 'even more important is to figure how the hell did I end up here TEAMED UP WITH SASUKE!!!' _he side stepped a rather nasty looking Ice jutsu and brought his knee up to catch his attacker in the gut.

It had its intended effect when the man let out a grunt and stumbled. Naruto took this to his advantage and brought down his kunai. It struck home and the ninja fell, face first onto the ground, never to get up again. He took a few seconds to look up, his eyes seeking out the former leaf-nin. Sasuke fought some twenty feet away, his sword slicing through the air as the paltry light from the half moon reflected off it. His head turned back to the battle before him and he continued his fight.

The blonde ducked as a large double edged sword zoomed over his head. He brought his fist up and with a loud 'crack' his attacker fell back amongst the masses.

"Fuck" he swore again "I just wanted to spend the night in a nice hot spring!"

--Flashback--

Each step that the blonde took on the dusty dirt road sent a sharp pain up his left thigh. But this pain wasn't all that bothersome; he couldn't call himself a ninja if every little ache had him complaining. He had lived his entire life feeling pain in some form or another, this was just one of the more comfortable forms.

Naruto had been walking for several hours, a green backpack slung over his shoulder. He had come from the Land of Tea, where Tsunade had sent team Kakashi to protect the country's ambassadors on their journey back home. As was to always be expected on these cliché missions, they had been attacked _several times!_

Seven days of that kind of treatment would have anyone ragged, but together him and his three teammates had prevailed and were all able to get the two women back home and in mint condition.

The shinobi themselves, on the other hand, hadn't been so unscathed. Sakura had broken an arm, dislocated a knee-cap, and had shattered her right ankle. Sai had suffered a horrible head injury that had the man disoriented and on the brink of consciousness. And their leader had once again over taxed himself through the use of his Sharingan and now remained in a state of deep sleep.

Naruto had been the only one who escaped mostly unhurt. In fact he had been the only one who could even _walk _let alone travel. As a result Sakura, the only one left with any sense, told Naruto to send for medical transportation and then to just return home on his own while the others waited to be picked up.

So here he was, a three days walk from home, sore all over and covered in so much dust that every movement sent tiny spirals of it floating away.

He groaned in frustration. It had been a few days since he had come across a town, let alone an Inn, and he had so far been unable to take a proper bath. Sleeping on the ground wasn't very comfortable either.

It had been only an hour before the sun was due to set that he came across, to his undying pleasure, a resort built around a very large hot spring.

The resort itself lay scattered around the mountain side with cozy cottages that each got their own private spring. Naruto had been unable to pay for one of these cottages, being that he lived on a ninja's salary, and had instead opted to stay in the main building. The rooms there were smaller, didn't have the same solitude, and had a communal bath. The blonde didn't mind it though as long as he got his bath and a warm bed to sleep in.

He slipped out of his room and hummed merrily as he walked to his destination, the spring, but he was abruptly stopped at the sound of a female voice yelling.

"What do you mean I can't transfer myself to another cottage?!" Naruto rolled his eyes. Women were always so picky. A loud laugh interrupted his thoughts.

"They mean you can't transfer yourself into the same cottage as someone else" that had the blonde curious. He rounded the corner and his breath caught in his throat. There standing in the middle of the reception room stood two people that he had only seen once.

The woman spun around to glare at her companion.

"Suigetsu, you freak, leave me alone while I take care of this!" the sharp toothed man smirked.

"I don't think _he'll_ appreciate it when he returns to his cottage and finds you sprawled across his bed" the woman's hand moved to her face and pressed to the side of her black glasses as if to keep them in place.

"I think _he'll _be very happy to see that I went through all this trouble just so he and I could have some time _alone" _she smiled wistfully. The pale man rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well I think he'll kill you the moment you step into his room" he smirked as the woman huffed.

"I already told you to leave, now LEAVE!!" the one called Suigetsu shrugged and started to walk away.

"Whatever" and he was gone out the side door (to his cottage presumably). Naruto listened to the woman fight tooth and nail with the receptionist for a few seconds before he promptly made his way back to his room. He didn't notice the pair of eyes that watched him leave.

He knew those two people, he was sure, and if they were here then that must mean that _he _was there as well. That must have been who the two kept referring to. His eyes narrowed at the wall across from his bed as his mind went into mission mode. He wasn't as intelligent as Shikamaru and wasn't as quick in deciding upon a form of action as Kakashi, but he had his own skills and he knew this was his only chance to catch Sasuke off guard.

A wicked grin crossed his face. He was going to bring Sasuke back to the village and it would begin tonight.

--Later that night—

Naruto's deft fingers made quick work of the clasps on his armor, the little 'clink, clink' noises sounded deafening in the small room. Once that was secure his hands moved to check himself for his weapons, kunai, shuriken, and any scrolls he might need were all secure.

A sigh escaped his lips as he looked down at the hitai-ate, neatly folded on the table next to the only window in the room. The half moon light filtered in and threw a beam of soft illumination across the room. It was the only source of light that he was using to get himself prepared. His hand moved forward and wrapped around the headband, his grip tight. He would remind Sasuke of where he came from.

He slipped out the window and into the deep forest, silence following after him.

---

The tree limb beneath him creaked slightly, and he winced. He crouched and kept his body as still as possible, when nothing happened he leapt from his place and landed in the soft grass below.

It had been easy to find the right cottage; all he had to do was follow one of the members from Sasuke's group (it had been the big guy, Juugo). He had been led up the mountain a fairly long way until he saw the man enter and then, a few minutes later, leave a large dark painted cottage that had to have cost a pretty penny. Leave it to Sasuke to get the most expensive cottage that the resort had to offer.

He kept his distance for the better part of two hours behind a shabby looking maintenance shed that was hidden from the view of the cottage by a number of large boulders. He waited until the moon had risen well into the sky, signaling the lateness of the hour.

With careful steps he made his way to the side of the building and pressed himself along the west wall. Sliding around back and to a window, he silently found his point of entry. With practiced hands he was able to release the traps on the window and slip inside with ease.

He found himself in a bathroom with marble white walls and porcelain bathroom fixtures. The sound of his metal soles touching down had him frozen, his trained ears listening intently for movement. His eyes landed on the slightly ajar door that stood adjacent from his point of entry. All light within the building was out, giving him an advantage.

He crept out the door and found what he was looking for. The room was a well furnished bedroom with a spacious four poster bed pushed against the wall farthest from him. The window to the left had large curtains drawn closed and the door out of the room was shut, the lock in place. He rolled his eyes at this _'yeah like a lock is really gonna stop anyone from coming in'_. What was important though was the figure soundly asleep in the bed.

With practiced ease he made his way to the bed and leaned over the prone figure. He looked down at the man that he had been trying to find for several years and he was unable to stop the smile that spread across his face. This was just too easy.

Or so he thought until…

"I was wondering when you would finally decide to make your move" that silky dark voice slid along the back of his neck "I was growing bored with waiting" the tip of a kunai pressed against his neck. _'Damn! How the hell did he get behind me?'_ he looked back to the bed where the figure of Sasuke still slept and in an instant it disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke.

"How did you…"

"Know that you were here? Karin sensed you earlier when she tried to get a room _transfer_" that last part sounded annoyed. The man behind him dug the tip of the kunai in a little more and stepped back at the same time, taking Naruto with him.

With the kunai still in place, he slowly walked around the blonde to face him. His eyes glowed into the darkness of the room, sending a queer feeling down Naruto's back.

"She came to me soon after and informed me that you were staying in the main building." Blue eyes narrowed.

"Then why did you stick around? Why didn't you just leave when you heard that I was here?"

"I saw an advantage in letting you come to me when I heard that you were alone" he said it as if it was obvious.

"What advantage?" his fingers unconsciously squeezing around the handle of the kunai in his own hand.

"To use you as bait" came the indifferent reply. A gasp escaped the blonde's lips.

"Bait? You would use me as bait?"

"When it comes to Itachi, I would use anyone as bait" his voice becoming sharp with hatred. "I'm just lucky that the only thing that can be used as bait for my brother is the same thing that so foolishly would walk right into my hands" Naruto could practically see the smug smirk that traced Sasuke's lips.

"So, what, you're gonna hit me over the head then lug me around for a while until Itachi decides to come for me?!" the blonde growled his eyes becoming dark. Sasuke sighed.

"Dobe…"

"You won't be able to take me" he interrupted, his eyes narrowed "because _you're_ coming back with _me_" the blonde gave a sudden movement and the sound of something sizzling alerted Sasuke to the paper bomb attached to the kunai in Naruto's hand. Red eyes widened as he felt a hand grip the front of his shirt, a smile gracing the blonde's face.

The explosion that resulted shook the building on its foundations. When the dust settled half of the room lay in destruction.

"The number one hyperactive ninja once again proves his name" Sasuke stood at the opening the bomb had created in the side of the building, arms crossed.

The bathroom door opened and an unfazed blonde pressed against it, obviously annoyed that it only opened so much due to the large piece of debris jamming it.

"I am surprised, though, to see you throw away the life of a clone so easily. You've never been so cold hearted with them before." The blonde scoffed.

"I'm not the same kid I used to be" he gave the door a swift kick and the weakened hinges gave way. Blue eyes scanned the destroyed room "Why aren't your cronies jumping out to give you a hand?"

"I ordered them to remain away while I take care of you, even if they hear a disturbance" he looked bored "I plan on restraining you by myself"

"Yeah, yeah" the blonde rolled his eyes. Sasuke peered across the room at him for a few seconds before, without preamble, his hands flew up to form a quick succession of hand signs. The last sign rang warning bells of recognition in the blonde's head.

Naruto was instantly at the bedroom door, knuckle blades in place, and with quick cross swipes, the door was in four pieces. He barreled forward and to the right just as a large fire ball came smashing into the wall outside the door. The force of the attack sent flames rocketing down both sides of the hallway and straight at Naruto. He was pushed back and landed sprawled on the floor several feet away.

Sasuke stepped through the ruined door and entered Naruto's line of sight, a smirk on his face.

With narrowed eyes the blonde pushed himself off the floor and his hands came to cross fingers before him. In a 'poof' of smoke a clone of the man appeared, wearing the same expression of anger. The original blonde thrust his hand at the other and the clone immediately began molding chakra in the presented palm.

Sasuke, recognizing the formation, threw his own hands into a familiar sequence of hand signs. Soon the air was filled with the sound of a thousand chirps.

Naruto felt the chakra around the two of them thicken. The stifling atmosphere made the building, seemingly, shrink around them.

Then he was running forward and Sasuke mirrored his movements, hand pushing forward to reach the other first.

Chidori met Rasengan.

A gasp escaped both men as the two attacks exploded sending them flying back in opposite directions. Naruto's back shattered through a window and he landed a meter away.

He landed crouched, eyes scanning his surroundings. The cottage was up in flames, the front half had been completely eviscerated. A few nearby trees had been uprooted and charred.

A sudden movement to his right alerted him the raven haired Uchiha, looking as unharmed as ever. The brunette peered at the cottage for a few moments before turning his gaze to the blonde.

With a sudden flash the two had disappeared from the spot, their attacks now a blur of movement and sparks.

With another explosion the two were propelled apart. Naruto landed on the balls of his feet and nearly yelled at the pain that shot up his left thigh, the injury he had sustained during his mission rearing its ugly head. Sasuke's ever perceptive eyes saw this.

"Your movements are sluggish. You try to compensate but it is only giving me a bigger advantage" his Sharingan whirling "from the way you move I can see that your left leg has been broken, yet is healing, and you have two cracked ribs." Naruto winced, he hadn't known about the ribs. "You are incompetent to believe that you would be able to defeat me in your current condition."

They now stood within a clearing of their own creation, some ways away from the cottage.

A growl rumbled low in the blonde's chest and the next moment he stood in front of the other man. With a furious fist, he socked Sasuke and the other man went reeling back.

"I don't need to be at full power to defeat you" and then they were once again a flurry of sparks.

Naruto struck out towards the brunette's gut but only succeeded in catching air. He felt the ripple of chakra from his opponent and was able to duck and roll in time for the blade of a sword to come smashing down to the side of him. His hand came down, palm first, on the ground beneath him and he used this as leverage to swipe his leg at the other man. It didn't hit. Without thinking upon his miss, he was up on his feet and forming hand signs. Five clones appeared around him and three launched themselves at the Uchiha. The two remaining stepped up and surrounded the original's hand.

Sasuke made quick work of the clones and let his sight fall on the three blondes standing several feet away. He watched as chakra was twisted and formed to a familiar jutsu, but before his eyes it began to morph into something far more sinister. Chakra began to take on the form of wind, and large blade like shapes began to protrude. It almost resembled a large shuriken. Time slowed down.

A blonde head lifted and blue eyes met red. No emotion shining in either set. The blonde's lips parted and in the most indifferent voice that had ever come from the man he said…

"Wind element: Rasengan Shuriken." The man was abruptly running forward the attack, raised above his head.

The blonde was unable to notice the other man reaching into a pouch that was tied low on his hip.

With a sudden movement Sasuke was moving forward also, body pulsing with lightning. They launched themselves directly at each other, the air around them undulating with their combined power.

In a rapid succession of movement they appeared on opposite sides of the clearing, backs facing each other.

A sudden grunt escaped the blonde and he fell to his knees.

"What the hell is this teme!?" He clawed at his neck, nails scratching at the leather wrapped around his neck. A clasp was attached to the back but it wouldn't budge. He was unable to see the tiny 'Uchiha' fan engraved into the front.

"It's a collar" the brunette answered nonchalantly and straightened his stance.

"Well yeah, I kinda got that part. What I didn't get is **why the hell is it around my neck!!!?**" The blonde spun around on his knees, hands still pulling at the collar, and glared at the other man.

"Because, dobe, you are now my property, my pet" he smirked.

"Like hell I am!" he pulled out a kunai and gave the leather a swipe, nothing. His eyes widened. Why wasn't it coming off!?

"It's no use." He stepped forward. "That collar is made from metal, leather, and my chakra. Not only is it unmovable by anyone other than the one who put it there, but it also disallows the wearer from using their chakra." Naruto growled.

"Cheap trick. There is no honor in killing someone who can't defend themselves!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"A ninja is taught to take every situation to their advantage" he leaned down and grabbed the blonde by the binding and pulled him to his feet "Besides, I already informed you that I'm going to use you as bait. So you don't have to worry about my honor" he smirked. There was an unexpected movement from the blonde.

A hiss slipped out from Sasuke's lips and his hand let go of his hold on the blonde. He looked down and saw a gash running along his arm, blood dripping from the wound. His smirk faltered and he snarled at the smug blonde. Of course he shouldn't let his guard down in the presence of this one.

"Teme! I don't need chakra to take you down!" he raised his kunai for another attack.

His hand was suddenly caught and the grip on his wrist wouldn't let go. Naruto tugged… nothing. Sasuke wasn't even looking at him. His head was facing him but his eyes were looking everywhere but him.

"What are you…?" his question was stopped by the sound of movement surrounding them. He could feel multiple chakra signatures. Red eyes met blue and Sasuke's hold on his wrist disappeared. They simultaneously spun around, backs together. They stood so close that Naruto could feel the other man's hair pressing against his own, the strands mixing.

He was finally able to see how many shinobi surrounded them.

"Fuck"

--End of Flashback—

Naruto growled as another blade cut into his skin. Fresh blood spilled over his right armguard. That damn collar wasn't helping any. He spun on his heal and crossed his fingers in front of him, pulling as much chakra that he could access. A single clone emerged, but was promptly defeated.

The sudden sound of 'chirps' was the only warning Naruto got before…

"Chidori Nagashi" Naruto only had enough time to throw himself to the ground. Lightning swept forth and several cries rang out before it receded. Silence now pervaded the surrounding area.

A few moments later, and he was roughly pulled to his feet. But it wasn't Sasuke who held him. A dark skinned male shinobi had him tightly by his armor, blood spilling into his eyes.

"You little brat" the man's hand clasped onto the blonde's right arm "you have something that belongs to us!" Blue eyes narrowed in recognition.

"It belongs to me now." Fury passed over the shinobi's face and he gave a movement of his wrist; Naruto witnessed a long kunai come barreling down, straight for his heart. The kunai passed above his chest armor and hit right where he was unprotected. It tore through the black material of his shirt and Naruto felt a jolt of pain in his chest.

The kunai was suddenly flying away; it spiraled through the air before landing point first into the soil at their feet. Naruto fell back with an audible 'thump'. He blinked up at the man before him confused, until a trickle of blood slid from the man's mouth. The shinobi, unceremoniously, fell to the side to reveal a sword wielding Sasuke.

The brunette silently wiped his sword clean before sliding it back into its sheath. He scanned the forest around them and swiftly bent down to the blonde's level.

Naruto gasped suddenly when a pair of arms wrapped around him and he was unexpectedly lifted. He was held 'bridal' style the entire way back to the half destroyed cottage.

Sasuke stopped when returning to the clearing surrounding the cottage, eyes examining the state of the building.

"Unstable" he said, more to himself then Naruto. The raven haired head turned to the side, Sharingan eyes seeing something the blonde could not and quickly made his way towards many large boulders some ways away. Naruto instantly recognized these rocks and understood where Sasuke was taking him.

---

The tiny maintenance shed behind the boulders, from the inside, was horribly dusty and cluttered. A few footprints tracked in and out but even those were starting to be covered with dust. A fresh track had been marked by Sasuke's feet, moving from the door to the spot where he now forced Naruto to sit. A pale hand gripped his shoulder painfully.

"Why were the remnants of the Snow ninja after you? One of them said something about you having something that was theirs" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"That's none of your business!" the blonde shifted his arm away from the Uchiha. Sasuke saw this and with quick fingers he grasped the man's right wrist. With a sudden tug he removed the blonde's armguard.

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened in recognition. Naruto pulled the arm away and a sad smile graced his lips. He glanced down at the grey armor-like contraption on his forearm.

"Why are you using their technology?" His eyes never left his arm. Naruto sighed.

"Do you remember that mission?" He paused "We were protecting a princess without even knowing it…?" he left his arm fall to his side.

"About two months ago she contacted the village. A new faction of Snow ninja was forming and their chakra distorting armor had advanced to new heights. This…" He motioned to his arm "was the latest model."

"She feared for her people's safety when they decided to rise up against her."

"Two ANBU teams were sent to discreetly take care of the problem" he unconsciously grabbed his left shoulder, the place where his tattoo was set as proof of his rank. "Our objective was to protect the citizens and destroy all armor that we came across. I brought this back for our researchers to study."

"Tsunade gave it to me because she knew that I would have a use for it."

"What use do you have for a chakra deflector?" the brunette asked indifferently. The blonde didn't answer straight out.

"This armor is built with the purpose of protecting the wearer from chakra based attacks" Sasuke rolled his eyes, he already knew that. "It's the same principle for me except… the attack that I'm protecting myself from is one of my own creations."

Sasuke gazed at the other man for a few moments. He opened his mouth to ask the question that would clear things up but Naruto answered before he could get it out.

"Rasengan Shuriken is devastating, to both the attacker and the one being attacked… Soon after perfecting it I was informed to never utilize it again or I would lose the use of my arm."

"Millions of minuscule chakra knives pierce the cells of the body and has similar effects to them that a poison would have."

"This is the only way I can operate it without injuring myself" He lifted his arm again.

"Let me guess, that jutsu was created for me."

The blonde smirked

"Mainly, yes."

Sasuke sighed.

"Dobe." He reached forward and grasped the blonde's chest plate. He swiftly removed the object and he grabbed for the man's black shirt next.

"What the hell are you doing!!?" The blonde pulled back and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"The wound in your chest must be closed before you die and I no longer have you as bait" he said _almost _teasingly.

"D...don't worry about it. It's not as deep as it looks" he scooted away. Onyx eyes widened at the sight of a blush on the other man's face. Now this was interesting.

"What are you hiding?" The blush darkened.

"I'm not hiding anything! Who said I was hiding something!?" he scooted away even farther, his back against the wall now.

A sigh escaped the brunette. He abruptly moved forward and pinned the blonde. With a swipe of a kunai the material of the shirt was split in two and the skin beneath was revealed. The blonde cried out in protest but it died in the back of his throat at the sound of an audible 'thump'. He reached down to retrieve the item but a pale hand beat him to it.

The dim light of the moon filtered through the open door and made the object in Sasuke's hand shine menacingly.

"Why do you still have this?" he asked in a sharp whisper.

"…I…wanted to remind you of where you came from"

"Then why do you keep it over your heart?" he shook the object for emphasis.

"I'm not sure" the leaf-nin bit his bottom lip.

In Sasuke's hand lay a hitai-ate, a scar ran through the metal in a horizontal path. It had been this object that the brunette had left behind years before and it had been this object that had deflected the Snow ninja's kunai from killing the blonde earlier.

Stillness resounded throughout the tiny shed; the only sound heard was the Uchiha's deep breathing.

And then he was laughing, Sasuke Uchiha was laughing.

"Idiot. You never let go." The headband hit the floor.

Blue eyes flew open to the size of saucers, his arms flailing. Warm lips were pressed against his. He clawed at the brunette's back, getting no response. His torso wiggled and bucked, trying to dislodge him from his person. Absolutely nothing moved the Uchiha from his place on top of the blonde.

A hand gripped Naruto's shoulder and he was abruptly slammed down on his back, the brunette hovering above him. The rough treatment had the blonde crying out. Sasuke took this to his advantage and swept his tongue down into the mouth of the other, Naruto's body froze.

Finally Sasuke pulled back. He pushed himself up and away to stand, leaving the dazed blonde on the floor panting.

"Wha…what was that?" the blonde murmured.

"An impulse." Came the emotionless reply.

Naruto's eye twitched. _'Him and his damn impulses'_

Sasuke moved to step away but was stopped by a hand wrapped around his leg.

"You're not getting out of this one so easily" and the blonde was on his feet also, eyes blazing.

"What the hell is going on!? First you try to kill me but don't 'on an impulse', then you decide to kill me 'on an impulse', and now you just **kissed **me 'on an impulse'!!!" Naruto's heart hammered in his chest.

"As I said, they are impulses, nothing more" he showed no emotion, gone was the laughter that had rang from him only moments before.

A fist connected to the brunette's cheek, turning his head to the side. A bruise was already forming on his cheek. Sasuke had few wounds, all of them, Naruto was pleased to see, were the ones he had been able to inflict upon the brunette in their earlier fight.

"Cut the crap. If you wanna kill me, say so. If you wanna kiss me, then just fucking tell me. Don't lie to me." Bored onyx eyes peered at him.

"Fine, teme, if it's gonna be that way!" and the leaf-nin's hands grabbed the other man's shirt and roughly pushed him into the wall. He leaned forward and crashed his lips against the other man's. They stood there in place, unmoving, eyes staring at each other from across the bridges of their noses.

Then their lids slid shut, their minds becoming foggy.

Then, roughly, he was shoved. They fell in a flurry of limbs and sound. Their bodies both weighed down by arsenals of weapons, they hit the dusty ground _hard._ Naruto grunted with the sudden feel of his shuriken pouch digging into his lower back.

Sasuke pushed himself up, relieving the pressure from the pouch and, with quick hands, was able to remove Naruto's torn shirt.

Then hands were flying everywhere, grasping, tearing, tugging.

Sasuke's open, and unbelievably loose, shirt was the next article of clothing to come off. That annoyingly large purple rope-like obi was thrown across the room soon after.

The rest of the blonde's armor was a pain in the ass to remove due to all the clasps and ties that ensured that it remained in place during battle. The only thing of Sasuke's that deterred their progress were the black armguards that he wore so tightly around his forearms.

Weapons were carelessly tossed aside, banging into walls and slamming into the floor. Steel soled shoes had long since been discarded and Naruto's headband was lost, some time before, in the growing pile of clothes.

Soon both men had been divested completely of their clothes, bare bodies pressed together.

Neither man paid much heed to the dirty room around them. They lay amongst dead leaves that had flown in through the door, discarded clothes, and of course the dust covered floor. Their bodies were enclosed in sweat, dirt, and blood but it didn't succeed in deterring them.

Sweat made their bodies' slick and the last few lingering trails of blood made their skin stick together. The dirt and grime made them feel gritty and unwashed, but still neither noticed this.

Pale fingers wrapped around the base of Naruto's cock and slowly moved along the length. A quiet gasp erupted from the blonde and he felt his body twitch in response.

Those warm fingers pressed along the underside of his length while the thumb ran over the head in a circular motion. Repeatedly, the brunette would give his growing erection a quick squeeze. Blood rushed to those areas making Naruto's flesh become warm and taut.

Without warning the hand ceased its movements. A soft moan of protest slipped from the blonde but Sasuke paid it no attention and began to travel up his torso, leaving a trail of goose-bumps in its wake.

His head dipped down and he captured a nipple in between his slightly swollen lips. The blonde's head fell backwards, audibly moaning. Not noticing the way Sasuke's knees nudged Naruto's open, the blonde unknowingly shifted his hips to cradle the other man.

Naruto's thighs came up and around the brunette's waist and pulled him closer. The contact of their mutually heated flesh caused them to both moan. Sasuke gave a small thrust that had them shivering.

"Do something" the blonde's voice came out airy. God he needed more. With a nod, Sasuke pulled away. Naruto cried out in disappointment, but it caught in his throat at the sight of the Uchiha leaning in between his parted thighs.

Leisurely, the brunette's lips parted and came within an inch of the blonde's need. Warm breath ghosted over the red tip and he nearly screamed for Sasuke to 'hurry the fuck up!' Finally a pink tongue appeared from the brunette's mouth and descended upon the leaking head of Naruto's pulsing flesh. It was only the lightest of touches and it was sending the blonde insane.

"Sasu…ke" he pleaded. A shudder ran through the Uchiha's body and suddenly Naruto was screaming. His back arched off the floor as high as he could go before a hand was restraining his hip to prevent the man from choking the brunette.

The feel of the rough tongue running along his length had the man panting and his fingers grasping into raven locks. The moist heat of his mouth slowly began to make a spring, coil within his belly. His peak sluggishly rising. That lovely tongue slid up and then swirled around the tip and then plunged back down to rub at the base. This was repeated again, and again, and again. The spring twisted and bunched, getting closer to release with every second. He was so close to snapping that his head was spinning.

Then in an instant, it was gone.

He sent a look of hatred at the other man, who only smirked in response. Sasuke straightened his back and without preamble slid three fingers into his mouth. Naruto felt a pang of annoyance at being discarded for a couple of fingers but that soon left him as he realized the erotic sight of the man thoroughly wetting each finger.

Naruto realized what would happen next and felt an unexpected jolt of excitement strike him. His body yearned for the brunette's touch and the fear of pain was non-existent. After all, as was said before, he had lived his entire life feeling pain in some form or another.

A palm pressed down on the blonde's chest and he obligingly let his back touch the floor. Sasuke, once again hovered over him.

Leisurely, a finger found the blonde's entrance and slowly began to trace a circle around the ring of muscles. Then it dipped inside and bit by bit pushed its way forward.

The feeling was alien but not painful and the finger was soon joined by another. This time a sharp sting ran through his backside, he winced but otherwise showed no sign of discomfort. The fingers slid unhurriedly forward and then pushed away from each other, stretching him from the inside. They delved within him as far as they could reach before sweeping out and then plunging back in. The blonde's gasped at the sudden movement and his head fell back.

When the two fingers no longer bothered the blonde the third was finally added. He was stretched even more and heat began to rise within him. The three fingers moved in unison and quickly prepared the leaf-nin as much as possible before they left him all together.

Naruto remained sprawled on his back, panting deeply and eyes staring at nothing.

Without warning, warm palms laced themselves around tanned thighs. The blonde's hips were raised off the floor and placed on a pair of folded knees to keep them upright. With one hand firmly attached to Naruto's hip, the brunette leaned over him and placed his other arm (bent at the elbow) next to the blonde's head, leaving his hand free to intertwine in blonde hair.

Their eyes locked and gradually Sasuke guided his hips forward, his need probing Naruto's puckered entrance. It breached and blue eyes watered, it hurt so much. A burning sensation crawled up his spine and sent his mind reeling. Fire erupted across his skin and he felt his lunges shudder, he needed air.

This slow pace wasn't helping anything; pain had always been quick and to the point but this was just unnecessarily drawn out.

In desperation he threw his legs around the other man's waist, took as deep a breath as he could, and pulled the brunette forward with as much power and speed that he was able to manage.

He cried out, it felt as if his body was tearing in two. His hands had grasped onto the brunette's shoulders and his blunt nails dug into his flesh.

Sasuke's body had gone rigid and his husky voice gave a grunt. He panted and his eyes had slammed shut. His parted lips moved as he silently rambled unknown thoughts.

Naruto's heart had jumped at this, the sight of this usually composed man in such a state of vulnerability. It was thrilling to know that he had done this to him.

Pale hips began to finally move and Naruto grunted from the burning pain that still swelled within him.

"Sasuke" the word came out as a whisper and onyx eyes flew open at the sound. His slightly flushed face showed recognition and his hand moved in between their bodies. Naruto's pupils dilated and his back arched.

Moans now accompanied the breathy pants that filled the tiny shed. Naruto danced between pain and pleasure causing the blonde to become dizzy with all the sensations washing through him. He was aware of the brunette's twitching hands and shuddering breaths, Sasuke was holding himself back. He growled and with a quick movement from his hips he began thrusting.

The pale man's eyes widened and a low groan rumbled in his chest. He took the hint and quickened his pace, his shoulders relaxing somewhat.

Naruto was able to ignore the pain, seeing Sasuke so lost in his own pleasure and he couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. The brunette's face softened and he leaned down to claim the other man's lips in a rough kiss. Then the hand on his hip lifted him up and Sasuke plunged forward deeply at a different angle. White spots dotted Naruto's vision and he yelled out, he had been hit in an amazing spot.

A rough tongue slid into his mouth and traced along the inside of his cheek. The mouth above his sucked and Naruto shuddered in pleasure.

Those hips continued to thrust expertly and that angle had the blonde trembling. Slowly the fire in his belly started to build and he found himself thrusting against Sasuke in a frenzy to reach completion.

With clenched thighs and grasping hands, he looked into the pale face above him. Darkened cheeks and swollen parted lips… and bottomless black eyes that only saw him.

This was Naruto's undoing, an eruption of pleasure shot through him and he was bent backwards, tan neck stretching as his voice cried out and reverberated throughout the shed. Another thrust and Sasuke came to his own quaking release.

Time stopped for a second and then restarted as they slumped to the floor.

Sasuke's face was buried in the blonde's neck, hot breath ghosting over his shoulder. He unhurriedly pulled back and his spent body collapsed at the blonde's side.

"Dobe, you're always too impulsive." A snort was his reply. A few minutes passed in silence.

"Are you still gonna use me as bait?" No response.

---

Sasuke tied his sword into place and stood up. He did a once over of his person to make sure that he had everything. All except one thing, his eyes fell to the sleeping form at his feet.

Disheveled blonde hair fell around closed lids and scarred cheeks. Mouth wide open and drool trickling down his chin. The only thing the man wore was the black collar that fit snugly around his neck.

His bait was definitely an idiot, letting his guard down so easily. He bent down to pick him up, when something out of the corner of his eye distracted him.

The hitai-ate lay innocently amongst discarded armor, the scar along the metal visible in the rising sunlight. The brunette sighed.

--

"Sasuke-kun!!!" a woman with dark hair and glasses yelled out. She launched herself at the man but was stopped by his voice.

"Karin, get moving." She skidded to a halt disappointed and then something registered to her.

"Hey wait, where is that blonde guy that you were going to use as bait for Itachi?" She looked past the man as if expecting to see Naruto running up to them.

"Yeah, we heard the ruckus the two of you caused last night" Suigetsu put in.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Juugo finally asked.

Sasuke gazed at the three shinobi waiting for an answer.

--

Back in the shed Naruto pushed himself up, groaning at the pain that ran up his body.

"Damn Sasuke and his big..." the man froze. Blue eyes spun around the small building. His clothes and weapons lay scattered around the room, but Sasuke's belongings were all gone, the Uchiha himself was missing also.

He sat up more and the sound of something falling caught his attention.

There lay, next to him, the small collar with the Uchiha fan.

"_That collar is made from metal, leather, and my chakra. Not only is it unmovable by anyone other than the one who put it there,_ _but it also disallows the wearer from using their chakra"_

His eyes widened.

"Why would he…?"

---

"I did not kill him"

"Then why isn't he here?" the woman asked.

Sasuke's hand silently rose to his chest and pressed into the cloth of his shirt that rested above his heart. Something metal had been placed there, the impression of a spiral-leaf with a gash across it pressed into his fingers. The three onlookers saw the movement but didn't question it.

"He had the advantage."

--End—

Wooh. That was one of the hardest things I have ever had to put onto paper err digital paper… whatever it was hard. I'm excited to say that that was 20 pages long. Pretty long for something that was inspired by a single drawing.

This was my second ever lemon and I'm proud to say that it was ten times better than the first. I know at times it might have felt rushed but I really wanted to get this out.

I hope you liked it, it took me four days to put my thoughts down and I revised it like three time (especially the lemon. Man that was a pain in the ass… LOL no pun intended)

Well that's it for now… I promise I'll get to working on KireNaruto so please be patient.

Till next time…

Ram of the forest


End file.
